Goodnight
by T.M.Wolf
Summary: Post2007 movie. The Autobot’s war brought victories… and it brought losses. Though, those losses aren’t as far away as they seemed to be. Jazz One shot


**Tasuki: **_Well, my other Optimus one shot did pretty well, and one of my reviewers said i should do more, so I thought on it and I did. The actual second one I did... I didn't like so I deleted it and made this one staring Jazz. Why? Because any robot that says, " What's crackin' little bitches?" is fragging** AWSOME. **_

_I actually had influence from a movie in this fic, and I'm wondering if people can guess what the movie is. If you do- you're awsome, and you get a virtual cookie! If not, its okay- just go get yourself a real cookie 8'D_

**EDIT: **_I'm reposting this because i've edited the paragraphs to make them not so big. Hopefully, more people will enjoy this now the paragraphs aren't "HOMGHUGEWT" D: _

_The same goes for my Optimus Oneshot, Soldier. I edited the paragraphs as well. _

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Post-2007 movie. The Autobot's war brought victories… and it brought losses. Though, those losses aren't as far away as they seemed to be. Jazz One shot

**

* * *

**

GOODNIGHT 

_By Tasuki _

_

* * *

_

Jazz crawled slowly and quietly, or as quietly as a fifteen-foot tall robot could through the forestry of his hiding spot. His optics glared at the flying jet above through his dark visor. He was going to need to make his move soon. The ground shook from plasma blasts as he slunk closer to his designated spot. Is optics flashed over at his fellow Autobots to make sure they were alright. Finding everything safe, he continued.

Lucky for him, he had been watching the jet carefully and found it had a pattern. There was nice opening that would been the jet's downfall, too. He kept back a smirk as he neared the opening where the ledge stood. He crouched down low as the jet passed again, letting off a range of missiles at his fellow 'bots. He growled beneath his breath, but remained where he was. He had to time this perfectly. The jet passed once more and he took off, silently thanking the Twins for this move.

His sleek form was but a blur of silver as he darted out of the trees and flung himself off the ledge just as the jet cam zooming by. He grunted as he made contact, digging his clawed fingers into the undersides of the wings. The jet let out a cry of confusion as its balance was lost and veered off, only to be hit by a plasma blast. Jazz cursed, having nearly been hit, and made a note to nag at whomever did that shot.

Though, there wasn't any time for that. His ride was taking a nice nose-dive to the ground. He had hoped to stay and do the Twin's _Jet Judo _a bit longer and make it flashier, but Primus has other ideas as he timed himself, transformed his arm into his plasma shield cannon, and leaped off. The jet let out a cry of despair as it half transformed before crashing into the ground.

Jazz let out a quick curse as he let off a shot into the ground where he was to impact and sent himself in another direction where he landed with less force. It still didn't keep him from throwing up plenty of dirt and letting out many grunts. Though, he easily shook it off and pulled himself back up. The same could not be said for the jet.

The crumpled, half-transformed metal heap was lying still with sparks flying. The head was at a strange angle, one that looked very much like its neck had been broken. The red eyes were flickering slightly as the still body's CPU tried to stay online. The wound on its side didn't help either. Energon poured from the wound, having struck a main Energon line.

It would seem the end of the jet had undoubtedly come as its attackers stepped closer, weapons aimed and ready to kill. The soon-to-be-dead would not leave without a vengeance, though. Letting out a garbled shriek, the twisted headed figure transformed its right arm and swung to face its adversaries only to have a plasma cannon shoved to its chest and fired. The right arm fell dead and the optics flickered to blackness as the cry echoed into the dark, moonless sky.

" Well, that takes care of that," Ironhide huffed, retracting his cannon. " Fraggin' Conehead." Jazz grinned as he pulled back his visor and battle mask, nodding in agreement. He glanced over the dead Decepticon and scowled. How many more of these slag heads was Starscream going to send to their death? Pit, why did they even listen to what he said? He let out a soft exhale of air as he set a hand on his side and turned to the others.

" So what now Optimus?" he inquired.

" Let's collect the wounded and get them back to Ratchet at the base," his large, blue and red flamed leader stated. " Ironhide, lend me a hand with Thrust, will you? We might be able to dig through his programming for anything on Starscream." The towering black mech nodded and stepped over the dead Decepticon with a snide look on and kicked into his side causing him to roll onto his stomach. Optimus mentally rolled his eyes as he crouched down and ripped off a metal panel on the back of the Decepticons head revealing a tiny wire socket.

" Let's see what you know," he grumbled as he tilted his wrist back, revealing a wire.

While they did that, Jazz and the others did as were told and helped the wounded. For being on his own, Thrust had done a bit of damage, although, the environment had taken the heaviest of the hits. Unfortunately, Gears couldn't relish in the fact with his arm nearly blown off from a missile strike. It was just barely hanging on, but it was still there. Then there was the open hole in his side that has just barely missed a main Energon line. Damaged, but still fully functional. Jazz gave him a reassuring pat on his good shoulder as he passed by to see if he could help the others, not noticing the wince he received.

It was a relief to see the others weren't damaged badly- just "cuts and bruises". He had a few kinks himself, one particularly annoying in his neck. He rolled it a bit and found it felt better, but he'd have to ask Ratchet for a quick look once he was finished up with everyone else. Then he needed to worry about the fact he was pretty sure he'd be sore from that fall the next day.

He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Bluestreak help Gears into the back of Trailbreaker's alt mode. Being a mini-bot had some perks. For one, because of their smaller size and weight, larger Autobots' altmode, like Trailbreaker or Ironhide, could help carry some of the wounded minibots.

He held back a snicker as he wished Ratchet good luck with the minibot. He could already hear the complains and whining ringing in his audio receptors already. That was Gears for you. The number one complainer. At least it wasn't about a ruined paint job. He didn't bother to hold back his smirk as he glanced over at the golden colored Twin, whom was looking over his scratches with a scowl. His attention wavered as a familiar red Twin came up next to him, an intent look on his face. If he could, he would've copied the human gesture of "lifting a brow"

" What's crackin', 'Sides. You lookin' fer someone?" he inquired, trying to follow the red bot's line of sight. His only reply was a grunt as blue optics searched for their owner's desire, but couldn't seem to find it.

Sideswipe let out an exasperated sigh, " Where the frag is Brawn? That glitch-head had the manifold to screw up my victory plasma blast." Jazz glanced up at the red bot. So the culprit that had shot at Thrust while he was assaulting him was that macho minibot. He'd have a word with that 'bot himself, but not now. He'd let Sideswipe have his fun. His optics flickered to the right and by some miracle, he spotted the minibot in question. He elbowed the red 'bot, causing him to fidget slightly, and pointed towards the minibot.

" He's over der, Sides." The red bot turned his head to right and sure enough, there was Brawn.

" There he is," he growled. With a puff-up of the chassis, Sideswipe made his annoyed march over, leaving Jazz with an amused grin on. Just before he turned to head back to the road he called out with a laugh, " Go easy on 'em. I need a piece o' 'em, too!" He was pretty sure he hadn't been heard, but that was okay. Brawn would get a good few words from him when he was least expecting it. He tapped a clawed finger against his chin thoughtfully. Timing was, one again, the key. Oh how he enjoyed his job as a saboteur.

" Autobots, head back to base," Optimus Prime commanded loudly, so all present could hear. " We've got what we needed." Some nodded while other simply transformed right away and headed through the cleared area back to the road they had left earlier to battle. Trailbreaker could already be seen making dirt far ahead along with Bluestreak, whom was there to make sure Gears didn't fall off. The rest were quick to follow after, Prime leading the way, and Jazz in the back to make sure everyone was in line and to watch their backs. He had his sensors on full alert, just in case Starscream had decided to send another Seeker or Conehead lackey.

Primus, those guys were annoying. One of those guys alone could easily take on Ironhide and Ratchet at once, as Starscream had proved in the battle of Mission City. Jazz silently cursed their aerial advantage and ridiculous flexibility in the air. _If only da Aerial Bots were here, then da score would be even_ he grumbled to himself, engine revving slightly. They could manage until their aerial fighters showed up, or at least, IF they ever showed up.

It was nothing short of a miracle from Primus to have so many Autobots show up soon. Prowl and the Twins had been the first, followed by the mini-bots, then Trailbreaker, Bluestreak, Wheeljack, and lastly was Red Alert. There was another thing, although he didn't consider it as much of a "miracle", but it had turned out they had found the perfect place for their base; Hoover Dam. There had been some reluctance at first, especially from Bumblebee, but they had settled in once they cleared all the… _human_ technology out. It was nice and roomy for them and they were kept well hidden, just as the Allspark had been.

The Allspark… 

Jazz's tires sank a little as he thought back to then, but shook the thoughts away. There was no point for reliving the past. He had to deal with the present, and maybe the future. He revved his engine again as he put on speed, having realized he'd fallen behind a bit. They were almost back to base and he felt the sudden urge to have a good swig of Energon later tonight. He thanked to Primus for creating a mech like Wheeljack, whom had creator an Energon Converter to change Earth's fuel resources to Energon for the Autobots. It was certainly a relief that he wouldn't have to guzzle down that disgusting matter humans called 'gasoline'.

He felt his fuel tanks and energy absorber jostle as he recalled the moments when he had to, as the humans said, "stomach" the substance. Cybertronians couldn't taste as humans did, but the after charge of the energy from the gasoline left a bad feeling in his tanks. So whenever Wheeljack came forth boasting his invention, he felt his spark leap for joy. Needless to say, there had been plenty of happy, drunk mechs that night, and most likely tonight as well.

" Home, sweet home," he chuckled softly as the Hoover Dam came into sight. He gunned his engine, along with the other Autobots, as they hurried onto a hidden dirt road that opened up a ways off the main road. To help keep themselves a secret, they had created a secret entrance for themselves, one that led to the added lower levels they had made. It kept the humans that knew nothing of their existence in the dark.

To keep it even more hidden, the door was camouflaged as an assortment of rocks and laid flat until given an Autobot activation code command for it to lift up, revealing a ramp beneath. Once all Autobots had entered, it would automatically close leaving any followed in confusion or no possible way of getting in. Unless maybe they were Decepticons, as they'd have the ability to literally blow the door away, but they weren't too worried about that.

Speed increased once more as the ramp opened and the cars zoomed in with ease. Though, Jazz yelped a bit as the door came down a little early and he had to put the pedal to the medal so it wouldn't close on top of him. Trailbreaker and Bluestreak didn't even think of stopping to transform once they reached the flat floor of the base, and instead, continued on at their speed straight to the Medbay where Ratchet waited with Wheeljack.

The others took the time to transform, though, stretching their joints. Jazz followed in suit, doing his trademark break-dance transformation with a classy grin on. Primus, he loved doing that. He especially loved doing it while looking good. His silver altmode armor certainly fulfilled that desire, occasional reflecting the sunlight in a glamorous fashion that fit his demeanor perfectly.

" So, who's up for some R and R?" grinned Sideswipe as he wrapped an arm around his twin's head. The golden-colored 'bot couldn't suppress his grin as he wrapped an arm around the red bot as well.

" Energon sounds pretty fraggin' good about now," Brawn huffed, rolling his shoulders a bit. He sent a venomous glare at Sideswipe as he passed and then went on grumbling about "annoying Twins". The two culprits grinned mischievously before following after with Sunstreaker wondering about when he'd be able to get a new paint job. Sideswipe, of course, rolled his eyes with a grin.

" Save me a seat guys!" Jazz called out with a grin.

" You better not pull out any of that high-grade," Ironhide growled as he marched on. " I don't want another Mini-bots vs. Twin Terrors again." The Twins glanced back with sheepish smiles before releasing each other and picking up their pace of the walk, doing their best to ignore the black armored weapon specialist's icy glares. Jazz snickered at the memory as he followed Bluestreak, Gears, and Trailbreaker's path.

He couldn't help but let his optics wander as he walked. Although they had been here quite a while now, he still found he enjoyed examining every part of their new base. For some reason, he managed to find something new almost everywhere he looked, wither it be a rock's color scheme or some of the metal implanted to keep the rock structured tunnels stable. It was hardly anything like they had back home, but had friends around him and a roof over his head. That was home enough for him to be at ease.

Still, he did feel regret about loosing his home planet. He knew a certain human that did too, even more so than he did. They hadn't blamed him, though. Their only choices had been either to loose their only chance to revive their home or let an insane dictator control the universe and all that inhabited it. The latter had been deemed the worse of the two, and so a choice was made.

Jazz let out a soft sigh as he stopped just outside the open Medbay doors. Yes, they had lost Cybertron, but they still had Earth to call home. With a quick roll of the shoulders, he shook the emotions and thoughts away to put on a face that could hide any emotions and walked in. He nearly lost he face with a snicker as a complaint from Gears filled his audios.

Something about how he just knew something bad was going to happen and that he should've stayed back with the others. Ratchet responded by growling "shut the frag up so I can fix you!" That didn't stop Gears, of course. He continued to complain even as Jazz stood on the opposite side of the Repair Bed with Trailbreaker and Bluestreak.

" Even in repairs the little guy is still as whiney as ever," Trailbreaker sighed, a small flicker of amusement in his quick smile.

" What do you expect? It's Gears?" Jazz replied, folding his arms in his own hidden amusement.

" And if the 'little guy' doesn't stop his whining he's going to find himself with his arm weld on backwards," the Autobot medic growled as he shoved the minibot's good shoulder back to the Repair Bed.

" You wouldn't--!" Gears cried in dismay, optics widening in shock. Ratchet simply glares, while putting on an evil smirk.

" Keep whining and you'll find out." Gears became rather silent after that, although his face scowled. Jazz was pretty sure the minibot was still complaining, but was being smart and keeping it in his head.

" Those Seekers and Coneheads are such a pain in the aft," Trailbreaker sighed, shaking his head. " I can't wait until some of our flyers come."

" You and me both. The Aerial bots are pretty fun to hang out with. I feel a little bad for Silverbolt, being afraid of heights and all… I bet Wheeljack can't wait for Jetfire to come. They always liked to make inventions together back on Cybertron. Oh, and maybe Powerglide will get here soon, too. I bet he'd love riding the winds here on Earth," Bluestreak finally spoke up from his silence, a cheery smile on his face. Jazz mentally rolled his eyes with a grin.

Oh, Primus, how Bluestreak could talk- not that he really minded. The 'bot could really bring up some good conversations, although sometimes he dragged out his input too long.

" Are you mechs just going to stand there or do you actually have something to do here?" Ratchet suddenly growled, his annoyance meter getting closer and closer to its limit. The three mechs flinched a bit at the tone, and Bluestreak and Trailbreaker turned to leave.

" We'll come back and check up on you later, Gears," Bluestreak waved before scurrying out, not wanting to invoke the medic' wrath upon him.

" If the medic lets you go early, come join us at the Rec room for some Energon," Trailbreaker smiled lightly before he followed after Bluestreak. Jazz chuckled softly as he kept his place. He knew Ratchet didn't mind his presence as much, especially if he was going to stay quiet.

Besides, who could resist the Jazzman's company? No one could- that who's. Not even a grumpy medic, or a previously grumpy medic. Ratchet's glaring and scowling had faded to a somber look as he continued to weld Gear's arm back together. Gears noticed and let his scowl fade as his optics put on a bit of worry, as did Jazz.

" You okay 'doc?" Jazz asked quietly, unfolding his arms. Ratchet let out a deep sigh as he picked up another tool.

" I had been hoping I wouldn't have to worry about another patient once we finally destroyed Megatron… but it would seem it was only a fool's dream."

" Aw, c'mon Ratchet. You know that pessimistic attitude doesn't suit you. That's my job, remember?" Gears chuckled in hopes to lighten the mood, which may have been a first. A small smile flickered on the medic's face.

" Yeah… I know… It's just… I'm tired of seeing you guys go out and knowing one of you might come back in a pile of scrap heap and I can't do anything about it."

" Aw, Ratch… None o' there deaths were yo fault, man," Jazz sighed, stepping forward and placing a hand on the medic's shoulder, whom shivered slightly.

" Don't go blaming yourself, too. You're a fraggin' good medic," Gears growled, scowling at the 'bot as he leaned up a bit. " If it weren't around, I'd have to go around without an arm." Ratchet scowled back, shoving him back down again.

" And you just might if you don't keep _still_!" he growled back. Gears smirked a little as he became silent again. Jazz took on his own silence and sighed mentally. He really wished the medic would stop blaming himself for past losses. He shook his head a bit as he turned to leave.

" Take care of 'em, 'doc," he said with a wave. A grunt was his reply as the medic put down his tool and examined his work. Jazz glanced back with a quick smile before he exited the room and made his way to the Rec room. He'd have to invite Ratchet to come later. He certainly needed the break tonight, but if he knew the medic, he'd stay cooped up in his Medbay, or as the Twins said: " Torture Room".

He really needed to think of a good way to get the 'doc out. He had thought about using a fake collapse, but that might be a little cruel. Perhaps he could simply get Optimus to force the medic to take a break? He knew Optimus felt the same way in this situation. _Stubborn medic_ Jazz huffed. Still, he could understand how Ratchet was feeling. He had lost many Autobots during the war, most of them while he was trying to fix them. Some of those 'bots had been good friends of the medic, which only made the loss worse.

He had his share as well; holding his comrades in his arms as their sparks and optics flickered into non-existence. The war, without a doubt, had gone on long enough already, but Starscream seemed to not care at all. How many more years would the battle last? How many more lives would be lost? Jazz clenched his hands into fists as his face scowled.

He forced himself to relax as he continued on, nearing the Rec room doors. He could hear the cheerful whoops of victory from his fellow mechs bellowing from the room and let his scowl turn the other way a bit. No need to dampen the good mood with a dour one.

Putting on his "Jazz-man" face as he entered the room, giving a wave and a greeting to his fellow nearby bots. It was good to see them drinking Energon merrily and relaxing after a hard days battle. He himself couldn't wait to relax, though, his taste for Energon seemed to have left him as he sat down next to one of his partners in crime.

" Whoo, boy… Sure got wild in here, eh, 'Sides?" Jazz grinned, leaning back in his seat. A mischievous grin made its way onto the red 'bots face.

" Hey, Sunny!" he called to his Twin, whom looked over as he took a sip of his Energon. " I challenge you to a drinking contest!" The golden-colored 'bot smirk as he set his cube down and set his chin on his hand.

" A challenge, you say?" he purred confidently.

" Here we go again," Jazz chuckled, rolling his eyes.

" I do so say," the red Twin smiled back. " The winner gets the loser's stash of High-grade." Sunny's optics brightened as a smirk grew wider.

" You're on."

Jazz took his cue to leave the two to their contest, knowing ow violent and reckless they could get. Though, just before he gave the red Twin a pat on the back, to which he fidgeted slightly. It was quickly forgotten by both mechs as they began to down their drinks. Jazz folded his arms once he made his way to an out-of-the-way wall. He had been hoping to join them in a conversation of pranks or their favorite memory of slagging Decepticons, but it would seem luck was not on his side.

So, he scanned around the room, looking for a better group of mechs to mingle with. He could see Trailbreaker and Bluestreak already chatting things up with Brawn, but he didn't find too much interest. He glanced over at another small group, Ironhide and Prowl. He thought on it a bit, and decided they would be his best bet for a good conversation. He made his way over and took a seat across from the weapons specialist and set one arm behind the back of the chair. He stayed in silence as he listened, waiting for the opportunity to join in.

" So how many of Starscream's cronies have we slagged so far?" Ironhide inquired with a grumble, spinning one of the cannons on his arm. Prowl looked down at the table in thought as his door wings twitched slightly.

" Five in total. Two of which were either a Conehead or Seeker," the 'bot replied with a nod.

" How many more does that fragger plan on sendin' us? What the pit is he thinkin' sendin' his cronies after us anyways?"

" I doubt even Perceptor could figure out that one," Jazz frowned, just as curious.

" Optimus may have found something with Thrust. He and Wheeljack are processing the information as we speak. If there's anything worth knowing, we'll find out tomorrow."

" When d'ya think anymore Decepticons will come?"

" One cannot say for sure," Prowl replied, setting his chin on his interlaced fingers.

" I don think it really matters, so long as we slag 'em," Jazz added, folding his arms. Ironhide grunted in reply as he returned his canner back to its normal not-in-use position.

" You'd think that blasted Starscream would try and preserve his fellow Cybertronians. We've had enough death as it is. Not to mention the number of our race is dwindling."

" That is but the product of war, Ironhide. We loose many lives," Prowl sighed, optics dimming slightly. He added softly, " Some closer to us than others." Ironhide looked down, optics dimming as well.

" C'mon guys… They wouldn't want ya ta be mournin' them like this," Jazz sighed, looking down as well.

" … I suppose… All we can do is keep going on," Ironhide stated sadly, picking up his half-empty cube of Energon. He raised it up in a gesture that proposed a toast. Prowl's brightened a little as he picked up his cup as well. Jazz would've have done the same had he one, so instead he raised his fist.

" To the Departed. May their lives not be in vein," Prowl spoke solemnly. The other two nodded just as solemnly as they bumped the two cubes and one fist together lightly before the two holders of the Energon downed their drink. Jazz smiled softly at the two of them as he pulled his fist back and stared at it, a sad look flowing over his optics.

" Yeah…" he whispered so only he could hear.

**-O-**

The halls of their new base were quiet at the late hour. Any respectable mech would've been in there quarters recharging by now, although some did stay up a bit later. Then there were the select few, whom were wasted and were dragged back to their quarters, a red colored one with a smile plastered on his face. Celebrations were over, and soon tomorrow would come, bringing its troubles with it. Though, they still had some solace left in their recharge.

That is, except for the mech that lumbered through the halls in a mournful silence that made the present darkness even darker. A sigh escaped the mech's lips as he made his way on a path taken earlier that day. He let a clawed hand drag on the wall as he moved in his silence, though made no noise. It was as if all sound had been stolen from the place as he walked on, nearing the only source of light, other than his optics, illuminating from the open doors of a room.

The mech paused in front of the doors, as he had done earlier that day and gazed inside. The prone form of Gears lay in recharge, no doubt under doctor's orders to stay overnight. Optics dimming more, he pulled his arm from the wall and entered the room, still as silent as ever. He approached the recharging mech and placed a comforting hand on his good shoulder. Gears shivered slightly at the touch, and the mech pulled his hand away, afraid he may have woken the mech. No need to invoke the medic's wrath upon him.

The mech smiled at the thought as he moved passed Gears and entered into another room none, save for a few others were allowed to enter by the Autobot medic's orders. His presence remained silent and unnoticed as the room shrank to a hall and then expanded into a larger area; a cave formed beneath the many layers by nature.

The mech's optics flickered slightly as they spotted the medic hovering over a platform with another form, this one lifeless. The mech's optics looked own at the rocky floor as he moved forward and joined the medic at the platform. The medic said nothing as he approached and instead continue to stare at the form with a sad look on his optics.

" Oh, Ratchet…" the mech sighed softly, setting a hand gently on the medic's shoulders. Ratchet shuddered at his touch. The mech pulled his hand away just as the medic put his hand on the form's shoulder.

" I'll find a way… I swear to Primus and on my spark I will… I'll bring you back," the medic whispered to the form. With that said, Ratchet removed his hand, turned with his optics to the ground, and made his way back to the entrance to the cave. The mech watched the medic sadly, but said nothing even as Ratchet turned to look back at the lifeless form.

" Goodnight, Jazz," he said softly before continuing on. The mech's body shuddered as he closed his optics. He turned around and let his body lean against the platform before falling to the ground. He put a clawed hand to his head as he let reality set it once more, just as he let it every night since that battle at Mission City.

Ever since he died.

He cursed himself for playing this little game; trying to fool himself into thinking he was still there. He knew it was pointless. He knew it all too well, but still he tried. He tried so hard, and each night the realization only hurt his lost spark hurt more. His body shuddered once more as he readied himself for the false recharge he had enabled himself to have. His optics dimmed to near darkness as he readied himself and uttered softly,

" Yeah… Goodnight."

* * *

**--END-- **

**

* * *

**

**Tasuki: **_Well, there ya go. I wonder if people think this ending is sad, too? I did. I mean... Jazz is still dead, how much sadder can you get? D: _

_If you didn't get that's he's dead, that's okay. I was hoping for that, but I did give hints. If you ever noticed- whenever he touched someone they made some sort of movement like a shiver, shudder, or fidget. Thrust got a little more crazy as his balance was faltered, but that wasn't why he went down. Brawn was in fact the reason why. Also, did any one noticed no one worried about Jazz when he fell? No one said, "Sorry!", or "You okay?". Also, on the conversations. I made so whenever he talked and someone **seemed** to asnwer him, I made so that either what they said didn't need to be an asnwer to a statement/question or they talked to someone else or they grunted. Oh yesh, there was also the Autobot entrance. If you noticed, I typed that it would close once all Autobots had entered and it actually nearly closed on Jazz because, well, he wasn't really all there now was he? _

_I probably had a few more, but I'm too lazy to go through the whole thing and get them all. Have fun finding them if you didn't before hand :'3 _

_P.S. ( Just in case someone didn't get it... Ratchet said goodnight to Jazz's **body**. Not Jazz's ghostly form thinger... Oh and, since it's the end. The influence was The Sixth Sense.)_


End file.
